


Alone

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [29]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Elder God, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: There was supposed to be someone here, wasn’t there? Someone who knew him, someone to help him now.When the ancient dark god and the young glitch demon first found each other.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon post I made earlier. I thought it was long past time to get some father/son quality time in… and an origin story, of sorts. Enjoy!
> 
> (Originally posted on Tumblr, with this gif by lum1natrix:)
> 
> (...as well as this one by boopymooplier:)

The young man blindly swung his fist at the drywall. His head pounded with rage, a heart full of sorrow, tears streaking down his face. He felt something inside him rip apart then come back together in an instant, and he was suddenly standing over five metres away from the wall. There was a fist-sized hole in it now, and he felt jittery in addition to the pent-up rage.

_Is this what it was going to bloody be like?! _he couldn’t help but wonder. _It feels so unreal, so… strange._ Almost like he wasn’t real, but some phantasmic accident spat out by reality.

_Like a glitch in the bloody Matrix._

He was trembling, trying to hold himself together now. There was supposed to be someone here, wasn’t there? Someone who knew him, someone to help him now.

But he was alone. Just like always.

He had a few very dim human memories – had he really been human? – but they seemed so distant, impersonal. A life lived by someone else. He saw faces – _Brothers? Friends? _– but none of it meant anything anymore.

He didn’t even really know where the anger came from, except that he was alone and he knew someone should be here. Someone like him… but stronger? His maker?

“**_F̶̪̓̕u̸͎͇̬̮̚c̷̻̻̜̓̂͝k̵̗̪̈́̂͝!̶̪̀͒_**“ The expletive was out before he could stop it, with far more force than he’d imagined a simple swear could produce. His voice echoed in the empty warehouse, but seemed fuzzy, somehow. A dying lightbulb down the hall popped, as if a second late for its cue.

Another glitch in the Matrix of reality.

Then he felt it. Something seeming to glide near. A thing made of pure power, a dark energy that he could not even begin to fathom drawing ever closer. Something that was not like him, he knew. And he was afraid.

But he was fascinated as well. This thing was not human and – if it didn’t want to eat creatures smaller than itself – maybe it could help him?

More by instinct than plan, he crept along the halls of the decrepit building until he found an exit into the empty road beyond it. His voice trembled slightly, as he spoke, “Uh… hello?”

The wind played in his hair, and he heard a voice – not in his ears, but directly in his mind. It was a deep sound, a rumble that he thought the voice of God might sound like. **_Well, hello there, little one. Where have you been hiding?_**

He swallowed. “I… um, I don’t know. I just… woke up.”

** _And where is your Master?_ **

He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but saw nothing. He seemed alone in this abandoned stretch of town. “…Master? I don’t know what… I… I’m alone. There’s nobody here. Nobody but me.”

He sensed the anger in the outflow of this being’s energy, but somehow knew that it wasn’t meant for him. **_A babe in the woods you are. Pity._** And he felt sympathy flowing from this powerful, God-like being.**_ I too am alone. Perhaps, we were meant to find one another._**

“Find?” The boy spluttered. “I can’t even see You! Where… where are You?”

** _Do you wish to see Me?_ **

He felt himself all but breaking apart in a mixture of emotions: an intoxicating cocktail of adrenaline, excitement, joy and fear flooding through him. “Y̸͎̎ȅ̸̡̫̾̇s̴̳̥̫̅!̵̡̤̼̊̄͠͝”

** _Then close your eyes. They will only deceive you. Follow the vibrations between us, feel how they become stronger… and you will find Me there._ **

The young man wanted to run – not away from, but directly _to_ this terrifying, impressive, enigmatic entity. But instead he took cautious, faltering steps, not knowing what lay before him.

“Use the Force, huh?” he joked. He felt more than heard the answering rumble of amusement. His steps remained small and uncertain, though he could feel his heart ready to burst at the seams to join this… whoever or whatever it was.

It felt like eternity had stretched out before him, as he let this supernatural sense lead him ahead. But, soon enough, he felt himself near the epicenter of this power, its source directly before him.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and saw what seemed like a normal man, in an admittedly fine three-piece suit, seated on a bench at an otherwise empty bus-stop. _Your eyes will bloody deceive you, indeed, _the young man thought to himself. 

The individual before him was attractive and, perhaps, even impressive by normal human standards. But, if he hadn’t known for sure from the power emanating from this being, he wouldn’t have thought of him as anything more than a businessman waiting for his ride home.

The young man found himself swallowing hard, at a loss for words. “So, uh… Hi?”

The other man chuckled. “**_Hello, once again._**” There was no mistaking the power in His voice, a voice that demanded respect and implied ancient wisdom he couldn’t even begin to fathom. “**_What is your name, My dear boy?_**”

“I… um…” He all but choked on his words, as he realised he couldn’t remember his name. His old life, whatever it had been, was gone along with his name. “I… uh, don’t remember.”

The smile on his new – or rather very old – companion’s face was sympathetic and entreating. “**_Names have power. Perhaps you would like a new one, to suit who you are now… or who you wish to be._**”

The young man’s mind rapidly flipped through words and names he knew with a shocking ease that he wouldn’t understand why until later. Though his tongue fought to catch up, with nothing more than a series of awkward stutters. “Uh, Ah… Hmmm…”

_What do I wish to be? Everything that’s not what brought me to that place, _he realized. _I was weak, and small, and scared. I don’t want to be that way again. Never again. I want to be the opposite of everything I might have been, once. The opposite.. the negative. The… antithesis. Yes! That’s it!_

“Anti,” the boy blurted out suddenly. He drew himself up, puffed up his chest a little and declared proudly, “My name is Anti!” 

The man chuckled and actually applauded him. “**_Well done, lad. A fine name for a fine young man like yourself._**”

Though he preened under the praise that this powerful being gave him, he found himself still hesistant. “And, umm… what do I call You? I mean, do You have a name?”

“**_I have chosen and discarded names time and again, for one reason or another. But no words in any language can truly sum up who and what I am._**” The mysterious stranger’s deep, coal-black eyes locked onto that of the newly-christened Anti. “**_I am the empty void between every star in the sky, the howl of the wolves that set your teeth on edge, the scent of jasmine on a balmy spring evening. I am the panting of lovers as they lay entwined, and the weeping of the infant in the middle of the night. I am the embodiment of the deepest darkness, both with-out and within the soul. I am all of this and more. And I am far older and more powerful than you can even begin to imagine._**”

Anti’s eyebrows shot up at that soliloquy. “I guess that makes You the boss o’ me,” he replied with an ironic laugh.

“**_Only if that is what you wish,_**” the entity replied. He stood, and Anti suddenly realized how, even in this unassuming human-suit, how much taller He seemed in comparison. “**_I will not force you. But I can promise you this: if you come with Me, then you will never be alone again._**”

Anti looked down and saw the being had offered His hand, palm up in entreaty. The young man slipped his hand into His, surprised by the paradoxical sensation of coolth and warmth at the same time.

“All righty then, Boss. Let’s get the f̴͔̳͚͍͑͐ụ̷̮̬̘͂̏c̸̡̨̰̪͐k̴̩̺͒̆̇ outta here!”

An agreeable laugh issued from the God. “**_Too right. I detest a city with no culture._**”


End file.
